Memories of the Dead
by Calex
Summary: Selene writes a few letters to Viktor... One shot, post humous.


Author: Calex

Rating: PG-13 (mildly disturbing themes?)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Underworld belongs to Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman, and Danny McBride.

Spoilers: The movie. 

Summary: Selene writes a letter to the dead Viktor. Very short one shot.

_20th March_

_Dear Viktor,_

_            Did you know how much I looked up to you? Do you know how much you meant to me? I have to say that you don't, because if you did you would never have done what you had. Oh Viktor, you were ever so charming. You charmed that poor naïve girl I had been as a human into thinking that the Lycans had killed my family, had used my grief, my despair, my **anger** against me and made one of you. Despite the fact that it was **you** that had done the killing. The Lycans were blameless to that attack._

_26th March_

_Viktor,_

_            You made me think of you as a leader, a father. The only person I ever looked up to. You honed me, made me into the person that I have become. The warrior. Ironic, really, that you had fallen by my hand. Isn't it?_

_5th April_

_Viktor,_

_            You started this, the whole war between the lycan and vampire. You are at fault. Di you get some sick and twisted pleasure in watching us blame the Lycans when all the time it was you who had been the lodestone of the biggest war of the night creatures? It was you. Oh, I wonder if you were proud of yourself, of your handiwork. How something you did, something so small could trigger this full scale war that destroyed the whole balance of out existence._

_10th April_

_Viktor,_

_            Do you feel my despair? Can you taste it in my words? I am rushed, trying to get my emotions across on paper. My feelings, things I've kept bottled up, threatening to burst out in a torrent. I have never been one for words or feelings. You made sure of that. You hardened me. You hardened me and yet you also broke me._

_30th April_

_Viktor,_

_            You have started so many things. Started a war, started my un-life. Started the building of me, me that is Selene. Did you know it was going to end like this? No, I don't think so. You would never have done it if you knew the result would take things so effectively out of your hands. Would you?_

_1st May_

_Viktor,_

_            Do you take a pleasure in this? In watching me turn into something closer to insanity than sanity? Do you? Wherever you are, wherever it is that the damned go to when we finally rid ourselves from this world. This world that believes in the good, in purity. What a joke._

_23rd June_

_Viktor,_

_            Your fault. All because you couldn't handle a little bit of inter-species crossing. You really are a bastard. **You killed your own daughter.** Do you feel any remorse for that? That you killed your own darling Sonja, sent her to her death when she was **pregnant** with your grandchild? You are truly heartless. _

_24th June_

_Viktor,_

_            Kraven said that you looked at me and I reminded you of your daughter. The one you killed. Do I? Did I really remind you of Sonja? Did it **kill** you, knowing I had fallen in love with the very thing that you had tried to prevent centuries ago? Ah, love. You see, that's what's true. Love. The only thing even remotely keeping me sane in this world. But sanity is the operative word. Well, close to sane, anyway. I am in love with Michael Corvin. I've said it now, Viktor. That is the truth._

_3rd July_

_Viktor,_

_            We're running from Markus. I have that feeling in my bones when an ancient is awakened. He is. Markus is not happy, Viktor, yet he also… He doesn't feel right. Like Michael, but not. Michael still has his humanity, Markus lost his long ago. No matter how thick the veneer of civility we try to keep, we are soulless. Demons of the world. But Michael… Michael is still so strangely human. Despite everything._

_6th July_

_Viktor,_

_            Markus is like Michael, I know it. I can feel it in the breeze, taste it in the very air. The air feels different, now. No longer am I cloaked with the heavy need for revenge for my family. I've set their souls at peace._

_9th July_

_Viktor,_

_            I carry a child in my womb, Michael's child. It will be a boy. I am calling him Viktor. Perhaps from some lingering feeling of love I might have had for you. Or perhaps to have a better Viktor in this world. _

_30th October_

_Viktor,_

_            Markus is closer to us. Death Dealers turn up wherever we run to. We know there is nothing left for us to do except fight. We have held our ground. Not soon, now, and Viktor jnr will be born. A little boy with Michael's face and my eyes. Michael understands, my need to call him Viktor. He does. I love him, so very very much. It scares me, sometimes, how much I really do. _

_2nd March_

_Viktor, _

_            My child is born. He is beautiful. There is only a limited amount of time left before we have to fight. I am what you trained me to be, a Death Dealer. I will fight. And I live for it. Young Viktor is safe, we have made sure of it. Should Markus kill the two of us, he will be safe._

_6th April_

_Viktor,_

_            I am sorry, for what has happened. You might have done us wrong, but in a way, you did what you thought you had to for our best. You might have lied to me, but you never faked your affection. You never truly treated me as more than I should be treated, or less. What I am perhaps trying to say is that… I love you. You are the father in my un-_life.

…

            Viktor Corvin put down the last of a series of short letters that he had found in the box. He sat in stony silence for what seemed to be forever, back straight, hand curled into a fist. Viktor was 16, he had just been given a box for his birthday. A box filled with memorabilia of 2 years of travelling non-stop. Love was in that box, so much love. It was small, and few things were in it, but whatever that was in it was filled with so much love. Then he had found that small bundle of envelopes, tied with a ratty piece of black ribbon. The script was neat and elegant, very old fashioned. He could smell, just slightly, the hint of rose. He knew it was his mother.

            He didn't expect to find what he did in those letters, didn't expect the desolation, the anger. The hurt. But each word was like a slap, immediately covered with a salve. So much hatred were in them. The shaking lines almost ruining the otherwise flawless script. There were blotches where he knew tears had fallen upon. Tears, his mother had cried, writing these. Hurt, so much hurt. A betrayal that had cut her deeply. Lies, betrayal and death surrounded his past, he knew that much. He turned towards the man he knew as father.

            "Tell me about my parents."

            Kahn watched the boy, searched his eyes. He nodded, seemingly satisfied with what he had seen in them. In truth, they eerily reminded him of Selene. It was her blue, filled with her steely determination and aloofness. Her determination. A quiet strength and a hint of violence just underneath the surface. Set in Michael's face, the eyes looked at him with an intelligence that belied his young age.

            "Their names were Selene and Michael Corvin. They died fighting Markus…"

Just a little something I felt like writing. Hope it was okay.


End file.
